VanDread: Deadlock
by Rick Forrest
Summary: NEW! Episode Three up now! The Nirvana and its crew set out to protect a planet from devastation by the new improved Earth Fleet, and run into some surprises along the way. The coseries Earthside is on hiatus for the time being. Read, review and enjoy
1. Prologue, Episode One: Refugee

PROLOGUE  
  
Shortly after the destruction of the Big Boy and its accompanying Earth fleet, Hibiki, Dita, Meia, Jura and the rest of the crew of the Nirvana were assigned to form a Search And Destroy unit.  
  
They routinely patrolled the outermost fringes of the Mejale-Tarok system, crushing every Earth vessel they came across, no matter how innocent it seemed.  
  
It was the perfect job for the perfect crew - until one day, something happened that would change the lives of more than three trillion people... and fifty billion who weren't quite people any more...  
  
EPISODE 1: REFUGEE  
  
"Damn it! Where the heck do they all come from?!? How many did Earth build, anyways?" yelled Hibiki as he cut through another cube.  
  
The Nirvana was under attack once again, this time by only one mothership - but it was enough. Dita, Meia and the rest of the Dread pilots were doing their best to keep the cubes at bay while Hibiki and the Nirvana attacked the mothership.  
  
So far the plan wasn't working... the cubes seemed to know their intentions and ignored the Dreads entirely, focusing instead on the Vanguard and the Nirvana.  
  
"Ah, get out of the way already!!!" Bart yelled as he fired a salvo at the cubes, demolishing several of them and clearing a path for Hibiki to get at the Earth fleet mothership.  
  
"Dita, let's combine now and show those bastards what we're made of!" said Hibiki as he headed in toward the Earth ship.  
  
"Okay," replied Dita, and broke from formation to join him. The two then combined to form Vandread Dita.  
  
"Alright then, let's do it!" yelled Hibiki, and they proceeded on toward the mothership. Once in range, the massive beam cannons mounted on the back of Vandread Dita swiveled upward and forward to aim at the Earth fleet mothership, then charged up as Hibiki searched for the best spot to hit.  
  
"Right... There!!" he shouted, and fired the cannons, blasting a hole in the side of the ship with one shot.  
  
"Wow, this thing gets stronger and stronger every day," Dita remarked as they prepared to enter the Earth fleet mothership. "I don't think we've ever blown a hole in one of these in just one shot before."  
  
"Ah, it's just a... what the hell?" Hibiki trailed off as the entire mothership exploded suddenly, leaving a cloud of debris drifting aimlessly about.  
  
"Hibiki, Dita, head back to the Nirvana now. We've finished off the last of the cubes," said Meia. Speechless with surprise, the Dread squadron and Vandread Dita returned to the Nirvana, anxious to discuss what might have been the cause of the destruction of the mothership.  
  
"Whatever it is," Hibiki said with a glint in his eye, "it better not mess with us, or it'll be sorry."  
  
"Maybe," replied Meia, "and maybe we'll be the ones who are sorry."  
  
Back on board the Nirvana, people were asking questions no one could answer: Who - or what - was it? Why? How? No one knew the answers to these questions, which only made matters worse. Several had ideas, but no one was really sure what to think.  
  
"Calm down, just calm down, everyone," said the Captain, "There's nothing to worry about. Whatever blew up that Earth ship obviously doesn't like Earth, so they - or it - are probably friendly. There's no need to raise such a fuss." Reassured somewhat by their captain's words, the crew settled down and returned to their normal activities.  
  
Hibiki went to the bay to fix up his Vanguard. Dita followed him quietly, then watched as he lovingly polished the Van with infinite care.  
  
"We really showed them, didn't we, partner?" he mumbled as he cleaned. "...and if that other thing - whatever it is - gets in our way, we'll teach it a lesson, won't we?" he added.  
  
Dita crept up as he polished and cleaned the Van. She slipped up next to him, then said "Hi! I thought I might find you here!" suddenly, causing him to slip and fall.  
  
"Ah! Oh, it's YOU. What do you want?" he said, frowning slightly.  
  
Dita faltered for a moment, then spoke.  
  
"Well, you haven't kept your promise yet. I just wanted to see if you would come to my room this afternoon."  
Hibiki grimaced. "Oohh... today? Why the heck today? Why not tomorrow?"  
  
"Because you ALWAYS say that, Mister Alien!" Dita said despairingly.  
  
He spluttered, "Well, but, I have stuff to do today. And quit calling me Mister Alien."  
  
She smiled brightly. "But Hibiki, you know I say it because I love you. Otherwise I'd never call you that."  
  
Hibiki blushed furiously. "... Yeah, I know... I guess I don't mind you calling me that, but could you please call me Hibiki more often?"  
  
"Oh, of course I will... but will you please come to my room today, Hibiki? Please? It'd mean so much to me..." she begged relentlessly.  
  
Hibiki finally gave in and sighed, "Oh, what the heck, I might as well. If it's that important to you, then I'll come."  
  
Dita was ecstatic. "Oh, THANK YOU, Mister Alien! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" she bubbled, then grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
His face, neck and ears turned a bright red as he stuttered, "Wha... Who... Why... Uhhh," fainted, and slumped to the floor. She giggled quietly, then headed for her room to wait.  
  
"An unidentified object is approaching at high speed, Commander," reported the helm. "Distance is only 800 meters."  
  
"How did they get so close without us detecting them on radar?!?" cried BC, then paused as a thought dawned on her. "I'll bet this is the thing that blew up the Earth fleet mothership!"  
  
"Hush, now, settle down," the Captain ordered quietly. "We've never lost to anyone or anything before. Besides, we don't even know if it's hostile yet or not... plus if it IS the cause of that mothership's destruction, there's a good chance that we can negotiate a peaceful alliance with it."  
  
"As usual, you are right, Captain," BC sighed. "I just hope it IS peaceful." She turned to the main screen and addressed the crew. "Attention, we have an unidentified object approaching at high speed. Prepare to rendezvous with it.  
  
"UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES are you to antagonize it. Do not fire unless fired upon. Attempt contact as soon as possible. And finally, be prepared to escort it to the docking bay if necessary. Those are your orders."  
  
"All right people, you heard the lady... let's move!" barked Meia. "All Dread teams, form a convoy. Hibiki, Dita, Jura and I will take the lead. Barnette, you cover the rear in case this is some sort of setup. On the double, all of you!"  
  
"Roger," replied the pilots, and quickly headed for the bay to prepare for flight.  
  
Along the way, Hibiki passed Dita, who simply winked and smiled at him. "Ah nuts," he groaned as he rounded a corner, nearly knocking Barnette over. "Oh! I'm sorry, are you ok?" he asked as she regained her balance.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. It's ok." She looked at him quizzically as they walked side by side towards the bay. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
Hibiki scratched his head uncomfortably and said, "W-e-l-l... Dita wanted me to come to her room today... and she begged and begged until I couldn't say no... so I... I, uh... I promised her that I would." He stared at the floor.  
  
"But Hibiki, that's wonderful!" Barnette exclaimed. "I think you and Dita would make a great couple." A faint red color began creeping up Hibiki's neck and into his cheeks.  
  
"Well, I, uh, I gotta go. Got some work to do on my partner before we leave. Uh, see ya!" he called, and ran down the hall. Barnette smiled and watched as he disappeared down the corridor, then frowned slightly.  
  
"Dita has Hibiki, and Jura and I have each other... but who does Meia have? Misty has Meia to look up to as a sister of sorts, but Meia still doesn't have anyone to be there for her." She thought long and hard as she walked to the bay.  
  
"It's just not fair. Meia shouldn't be alone. I wish I could do something." And with that, she entered the bay in preparation for their departure.  
  
Hibiki, Dita, Meia and Jura dashed out of the Nirvana's docking bay and headed toward the spacecraft that had shown up so unexpectedly. As they drew closer, they were able to see what it was.  
  
"Why... why, it looks like a Vanguard, Hibiki!" Dita exclaimed. "I mean, well, sort of."  
  
"What is it?" wondered Meia, staring at the oddly shaped mech in front of them. "I've never seen anything like it before. Look at the claws it has, and those... those... EYES... they're so... strange looking."  
  
"Well if you ask me, I say it looks horribly ugly, and evil too," declared Jura.  
  
"Who the heck would want to pilot a thing like that?" spluttered Hibiki. "That's no Vanguard, that's a different kind of mech... but you'd never catch me piloting one of those, not in a million years."  
  
"A million years is a long time," a voice said dryly over the comm link, "and I have a feeling you'd change your mind if you ever got a good look at it."  
  
"It's the mech's pilot, he's contacting us," Barnette spoke up, "but I'll be danged if I know how he got the frequency for our comm link, not to mention how he bypassed our security scrambler."  
  
"Oh, that was easy," the voice replied. "I have a scanner. All I had to do was locate the band you were using, then switch on my decryptor and voila! Here we speak."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Hibiki bristled, "and what right do you have to butt in on our conversation, anyway?"  
  
"Relax," the voice said calmly. "You will find out who I am soon enough. Suffice it to say that I am a man, and I am not from Earth. As for my rights to interrupt and intercept any communications you might be sending or receiving, in the first place, there's not a whole lot you can do about it.  
  
"More importantly, however, if you knew what I've gone through in the past decade and a half, I'm sure you would agree that I have every right in the world to do so."  
  
"Excuse me," interjected Meia, "but what exactly are you planning to do now? It seems that if you would provide at least a minimal amount of information, we might be able to assist you in some way."  
  
"That is a most reasonable and logical conclusion," spoke the voice, "and I would be more than happy to provide the information you request. My name is Richard, and I am a refugee on the run. A fleet of Earth vessels is en route to the planet I have come from and will arrive there shortly.  
  
"I decided to search for help, since there was no way we could face them alone... so I started looking for you. I heard all about you from a trader named Rabat who said he knew you."  
  
"Oh, he knows us all right," Hibiki muttered.  
  
"Well, my purpose in coming was to recruit you, if possible, to help fight off the Earth fleet, or at least make a valiant last stand," the voice continued, "so if it's not too much to ask, I would like to see your captain about this."  
  
"All right then," Meia said resolutely, "follow us and you can speak to her in person."  
  
"Thank you very much. I appreciate your help," the voice finished, then broke the comm link.  
  
Meia smiled and murmured, "the pleasure was all mine," then turned and led the fleet back to the Nirvana to meet their unexpected guest.  
  
Meia climbed out of her Dread and walked towards Richard's mech. Now that she was up close and in the light, she saw that it wasn't quite as ugly or wicked looking as she had thought.  
  
In fact, there was a certain beauty and style to it... you could see it in the slender, solid legs, the graceful curves, and the simple yet intrinsic design.  
  
As she stood there gazing at the mech, a hatch opened in the back and a person began climbing out and down. He was wearing a gunmetal grey jumpsuit with black boots, black gloves, a black scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, a pack on his back and a black visored helmet. As he reached the floor, he removed his pack and gloves.  
  
She walked over to meet him and got there just as he took off his helmet. He looked up at her and she saw that he had big brown eyes and thick brown hair.  
  
"You must be the chief pilot I was talking to," he said politely, his brown eyes boring into her aquamarine ones.  
  
"Yes, I am," Meia faltered slightly, "and I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Meia Gisborn. It's good to meet you."  
  
"it's good to meet you too, Miss Gisborn. My full name is Richard Forrest, but everyone calls me Rick."  
  
She blushed. "You don't have to call me Miss Gisborn, you know. I'm only nineteen, probably younger than you are."  
  
Rick smiled and asked, "How old do you think I am?"  
  
Meia thought for a moment, then said, "Hmmm... twenty-two... no, twenty-one."  
  
At that, Rick laughed and said, "Twenty-one? Nowhere close. I'm eighteen."  
  
Meia's eyebrows shot up as she said, "Really! That's interesting. We'll have to talk more later and find out more about each other, Richard."  
  
Rick smiled. "Oh, come on, call me Rick, please. I insist."  
  
"Ok, but on one condition."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What's that?"  
  
She looked into his eyes and said, "Call me Meia. Please."  
  
He nodded. "Deal."  
  
Meia looked around suddenly and realized that half of the Dread pilots were watching them. "Well, I'll take you to the captain now," she said, blushing slightly as she and Rick walked out of the bay together.  
  
Watching closely from the other side of the bay, Barnette smiled and said to herself, "At last."  
  
"So how long have you been fighting the Earth fleets?" Meia asked Rick as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
"Oh, I've been fighting them since I was eight," he replied. "You see, I've had a score to settle with them for a long time now. When I was five, the home world I lived on, Nesaki, was attacked by an armada from Earth. My people fought as well as they could, but they were severely outnumbered.  
  
"Even so, they did their best. A fleet of warships was sent to stall the Earthships while the homeworld was evacuating. I was on a transport ship at the time with my parents.  
  
"Fortunately, I was an only child, so they had less worries about missing family members. Sadly, we encountered a detachment of ships the Earth fleet had sent to guard the perimeter. We had underestimated their tactical abilities, and it cost us dearly. They attacked us mercilessly, tearing gaping holes in the side of the ship.  
  
"My father put me in an escape pod and jettisoned it so it would appear to be damaged, useless and empty. As I floated away a large energy beam tore through the section where he had been standing, vaporizing him instantly. My mother was sucked out into space through the hole.  
  
"When the remaining transport ships arrived to pick up survivors, they said that I pointed toward the debris field left by the Earth ships and said, 'They will pay. I will make them pay.' I have never been able to forget the carnage that I saw that day, or the countless lives that were sacrificed to save others like me.  
  
"Now whenever I am fighting the Earth, I see my parents dying before my eyes again, and every blow I strike is for them. I know that fighting and destroying the Earth ships won't bring back my father and my mother. I just don't want what happened to me to happen to anyone else."  
  
Meia stood quietly, not knowing what to say. Rick stared blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"He's been through so much, and yet he doesn't complain, or let any of it affect him. How could anyone be so strong?" Meia wondered silently.  
  
Suddenly Rick said, "You know, it's odd, but for some time now I haven't really loved anyone. I've pretty much just gotten along by myself. It's not that there has never been anyone to love, or that no one has ever loved me. I've just felt like I've needed to be alone, I suppose. I'm not even sure if I can love anymore."  
  
Meia was startled to feel tears pricking at her eyes, although she wasn't sure what was causing them. She quickly gained control of herself, then said to him, "Perhaps you aren't ready to love just yet."  
  
She looked at the floor and continued. "Many people have the same problem. But even if you never love anyone else, just remember that there will always be someone who loves you." She looked up to see him staring at her with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"I will remember. You can be sure of that." he said and smiled at her.  
  
Meia felt her heart leap in her chest just as the elevator door opened. Struggling to keep her voice steady she said, "Here you are... the captain is sitting right over there." and pointed towards the captain.  
  
"Oh?" he said, and raised an eyebrow quizzically. "You're not going to stay and listen?"  
  
Meia suddenly felt very giddy and woozy. "N-No, I have some things to do, but you can call me back up here if you need anything."  
  
Rick looked at her closely. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed."  
  
She put a hand to her head and said, "I... I'm okay... just a little tired, I guess."  
  
"All right then... I hope you aren't sick or anything. Thank you for the escort."  
  
She smiled weakly. "No problem. Let me know when to come and I'll show you to your quarters."  
  
"Thanks." He waved, then turned and headed towards the captain.  
  
Meia got back onto the elevator, then said to herself as she descended, "Why am I feeling this way? I don't understand..."  
  
When the elevator finally stopped and she stepped out, she was still trying to figure out just what it was that she was feeling. "Maybe I AM sick." she sighed, and headed towards her room to rest.  
  
Meia awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door and looked up to see Rick standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed as she jumped up, "You should have called me. You didn't have to come down all by yourself."  
  
"No, that's ok," he said, "I had no trouble at all getting here, thanks to a polite young lady who said she worked in the armory. She was very helpful.  
  
"I told her that I appreciated the offer and that there was no need for assistance, but she was very insistent. I let her show me the way here because I didn't want her to feel like I was brushing her off."  
  
"Oh, that would be Barnette," Meia told him, musing to herself, "Now why would Barnette be so willing to help Rick find my room?" She shook her head and turned towards the door. "Well Rick, if you're ready, I'll show you to your room now."  
  
"Thank you very much. You know, this is a wonderful ship." Rick commented. "Everyone seems so friendly and cheerful and nice..." He paused. "It reminds me of Nesaki..."  
  
His voice trailed off as he stared out the window, then caught himself. "I'm sorry. I was just reminescing. One of my favorite pastimes - at least, when I'm not busy. Now then, about that room."  
  
"Ah, yes. Just follow me and I'll show you the quickest and easiest way there. I'm sure you'll find it to your liking."  
  
"So I take it you're feeling better now?" Rick asked as they left the room.  
  
"Oh, certainly. Much better, thank you." Meia replied, smiling shyly. "I must have been tired, I guess."  
  
They walked toward the elevator down the hall side by side.  
  
"I want to thank you for your hospitality," Rick said suddenly. "I'm not used to being accepted and befriended by people as readily as you and your shipmates have done. Most people keep a wall between themselves and me, even after they take me aboard. I think it may have something to do with Hermes."  
  
"Hermes?" Meia said, somewhat confusedly.  
  
"My mech - Hermes, a Mercurius Class 1, Type A fighter."  
  
"Oh." she said, then continued, "Perhaps... but I think the real reason you're not accepted is the fact that people's fear of the unknown often controls their actions and words. It's not you, or your mech. It's their own suspicious nature."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right," Rick replied, then said, "I never did show you Hermes, did I?"  
  
Meia thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, you didn't, but that's ok. You can show it to me later." She stopped as they reached a door. "Here is your room. If you need anything, you know where to find me." She smiled as she stepped back into the hall, then walked quickly to the elevator.  
  
"..." Rick said to himself as she disappeared down the hall. "I don't think I've known anyone as nice as her since... " His voice trailed off, and he stared out his window, deep in thought.  
  
Hibiki trudged wearily down the hall towards Dita's room, mumbling to himself all the way. "Man, why did I ever have to go and make that stupid promise to her in the first place anyways? I don't know what to do or what to say." He shook his head. "Damn it all..."  
  
He paused as he reached her room, then sighed resignedly and walked through the door. As he entered the room, he was surprised to find Dita sitting on the floor with her back to the wall, crying softly.  
  
"Uh... Dita?" Hibiki asked uncertainly.  
  
"Oh-" Dita jumped up quickly and wiped the tears from her eyes, then turned to Hibiki. "H-hi..." she said, and smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Uh, sure. I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
She turned to the window, her eyes brimming with tears, and bit her lip as with great effort she struggled to stem the flood she knew would come if she let so much as a single tear escape.  
  
Hibiki walked to her side and softly asked, "What is it? You can tell me."  
  
"It- it's my parents. I- I- " she stammered, then suddenly turned to Hibiki and burst into tears.  
  
He caught her as she crumpled to the floor and put his arm around her.  
  
"What happened to your parents?" he asked gravely.  
  
After a few moments, Dita turned to him and sobbed quietly, "They d-disappeared during the ev-vacuation of th-the sector we l-lived in when I was y-younger. W-we were se-separated on the w-way to the sh-ship. I ha-haven't seen them s-since."  
  
Hibiki sat in silence as Dita lay her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. Suddenly he spoke up. "You shouldn't hold all of this in, you know. You'll end up killing yourself with stress."  
  
She looked at him and wiped her eyes. "I d-didn't want to m-make anyone else s-sad... I th-thought it would b-be better this w-way."  
  
Hibiki took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Dita, listen to me. This isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world for me to say..." He paused and scratched his head uncomfortably.  
  
" ...but I... well... I love you, Dita, and I don't want to see you do this to yourself." He looked out the window and continued. "It does hurt me to see you so sad - but it's better than holding it in and having to deal with it alone. At least I can help you deal with it."  
  
Dita, who had been listening carefully to Hibiki's confession, threw her arms around his neck and cried, "Oh, Hibiki... I don't know what to say..."  
  
Hibiki put his arms around her and turned toward the window and reassured her, "That's ok... I think I know what you're thinking anyways."  
  
"What's that?" Dita asked.  
  
"'Thank you'," he said with a smile.  
  
Dita smiled back, then looked out the window with him... and together they watched the stars streak by in the blackness of space as they both thought of memories that they had buried beneath the years.  
  
-- Whew! I didn't think that I would ever finish this episode. It isn't quite what I had in mind when I started writing it, but it did turn out better than I had expected it to be (which of course is only my opinion; yours may be different).  
  
Regardless, the next episode, entitled "Angel of Death", should be better, both in content and structure.  
  
Many thanks to squallwis04 for the helpful tips he provided. By the way, I'm always open to constructive criticism, so please leave reviews.  
  
Extra thanks go to author Usarea, a good friend of mine, without whom this story would not exist. She introduced me to the Vandread series, and it is highly unlikely that I would have discovered it on my own.  
  
The character Rick Forrest and his mech Hermes are my own creations; everything else belongs to Takeshi Mori, Gonzo/Media Factory and G.D.H., and as such I lay claim to nothing but Rick and Hermes.  
  
Now that I have that little disclaimer thing out of the way, I can tell you a few things about Episode Two. "Angel of Death" picks up where "Refugee" leaves off. There will be a lot more combat with the Earth ships, in which Rick gets involved. Disaster results, but the ending is not what you might expect.  
  
There won't be as much one-on-one interaction between Dita and Hibiki. However, the relationship between Rick and Meia will continue to evolve, as will be demonstrated in a spectacular combat sequence.  
  
That's all I'm going to tell you. I don't want to spoil the story (or the plot!). I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. See you in Episode Two.  
  
- Rick 


	2. Episode Two: Angel of Death

Author's note:

I want to say something to those of you who have been waiting for this episode: If you actually waited all this time, faithfully checking in to see if I had updated, and you never gave up or quit waiting, then thank you. Writer's block is a bitch, especially when it lasts for years.

In all honesty though, part of the reason it's taken so long for this to come to fruition is the fact that I have been having an identity crisis, of sorts (well, that and I seem to be incredibly lazy... either that or prone to procrastination). I just can't seem to come to terms with my existence. I may write a short story based on my recent thoughts and experiences sometime.

Actually, I've already started on it. At any rate, while I am still having trouble with my grip on reality, I won't let it prevent the completion of this story any longer... so fear not, loyal readers. Rick may be down, but he sure as hell isn't out. Thanks for everything.

Now, please enjoy the long awaited, much vaunted and quite possibly overrated second episode of Vandread: Deadlock - "Angel of Death".

- Rick

EPISODE II: ANGEL OF DEATH

Meia awoke with a start.

"Wha... what just happened?" She shivered involuntarily, cold sweat beading on her forehead. "It seemed so real... " She sat up slowly, then yawned and turned on her room light. "Might as well get ready for the day... " she frowned slightly.

"But... that dream... what was it? ... I can't remember anything." She pulled her suit on and stretched wearily. "Oh well, it was probably nothing." As she made her way down the halls of the Nirvana toward the cafeteria, she noticed Rick out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, Rick! Good morning!"

He smiled as she greeted him. "Good morning to you as well, Meia. You seem rather cheerful today."

"Yes, I suppose I am," she mused thoughtfully. "I guess I just have a good feeling about today." She shrugged and laughed lightly.

"Well, I hope that's a sign of good luck for today's mission. It's not terribly difficult, but it could prove dangerous." Rick sighed.

"What do you mean?" Meia asked. "The recon mission, the one concerning the planetoid we discovered? What do we know about it?"

He sighed again. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There's some kind of gravimetric spatial interference that's preventing the sensors from getting any kind of accurate reading."

"Gravimetric spatial interference?"

"Yeah. According to the sensors, it should be a neutron star. However, it's the wrong size, wrong density, and made of the wrong materials... mostly rock and metallic compounds."

"I thought you said we know nothing about it?" She looked at him quizzically.

"We don't. The interference is most likely causing the sensors to record false data." He paused at the entrance of the cafeteria. "Uh, Meia... "

"Yes?" She stopped next to him.

He frowned. "Well... the gravimetric spatial fluctuations causing the interference could be natural, but... " He trailed off.

"... you think it's some kind of Earth base, and that the interference is a shield of some sort?" She finished for him.

He laughed weakly. "Yeah, you took the words right out of my mouth. It could be a rare natural phenomenon, but... I think we should be prepared, just in case."

Meia nodded, then abruptly changed the subject as they continued into the cafeteria. "So, what's on your agenda for today? Aside from the recon mission, I mean."

"Not much," Rick murmured thoughtfully. "I really don't have any plans for today."

"Well in that case, would you mind showing me your mech today? I still haven't had a chance to see it up close, and I would really like a tour."

He smiled. "Sure, I don't mind. I did say I was going to show him to you. I think you'll like Hermes."

She took his arm suddenly and led him toward a table near the wall. "Let's sit here, this table's empty."

As they sat down next to each other, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked up at the same time, and their eyes met. Rick gazed intently into her eyes, his expression a mixture of curiosity and friendliness. Meia felt her cheeks and neck begin to glow a deep crimson.

"Meia?" He leaned forward slightly, never breaking his gaze. At the sound of his voice, she started and looked away uncertainly.

"I... um... I have to go take care of something," she stammered abruptly as she stood and hurried out of the cafeteria, blushing furiously all the while.

"W-wait!" Rick shouted after her. "What about the tour?"

"I'll meet you at the docking bay in an hour," she called back over her shoulder , and with that disappeared down the hallway.

He shook his head slowly. "Meia...? I just don't get it... "

"Don't get what?" He looked up to see Misty approaching the table, Q-chan exploding with question marks.

"Um... well, it's Meia. She's acting a little strangely, is she always like that?" His brow furrowed as he frowned, deep in thought. "Oh, I'm Rick, by the way."

She smiled, and Q-chan bounced up and down on her shoulder gleefully. "I know... I watched you come aboard. My name's Misty." She leaned against the wall casually. "So, Dear Sister is acting strangely, you say? How so?"

"Well, just now we were talking, and I was planning on giving her a tour of my mech when she suddenly left. She said she had to take care of something... and she looked like she was ill again. Does she get sick often?"

"No... as a matter of fact, she rarely gets sick. I think I've only seen her ill once or twice... " She trailed off as a thought dawned on her. "What happened just before she left?"

He shrugged. "We were talking, we sat down, we looked at each other... " He shrugged again, completely at a loss. "I hope she didn't catch some awful virus."

Misty nodded absentmindedly and murmured softly to herself as she turned and left. "Dear Sister... what are you doing?" Q-chan burbled sadly in response.

One hour later, Meia stood in front of Rick's mech. She gazed up at Hermes, desperately trying to quail the overpowering emotion surging through her body.

"What is happening to me?" She shook her head and huffed in frustration, unable to explain her feelings even to herself. "I... I'm so confused... " With a sigh, she sat on a nearby crate and looked up once more at the imposing mech towering above her.

"It's big," she wondered in awe, "Bigger than Hibiki's Vanguard, and it's not even combined with anything... but still, to think something this size could destroy an Earth mothership as easily as it did... it's incredible."

The cold white lights of the docking bay glinted sharply off of the polished reflective plating covering Hermes. As her eyes traced its contours, she noticed that the arms and legs weren't actually solid, but jointed and telescopic.

"The craftsmanship is spectacular," she marvelled, "so good, in fact, that you have to really look to notice the individual segments. I guess it can retract its limbs to compact itself."

"An accurate summary, for a casual observer," Rick's voice echoed from behind her. She turned to see him walking toward her, helmet, scarf and backpack in hand. "Just wait until you see the inside."

He raised his arm and spoke into a small communicator strapped to his wrist. "Open the cockpit please, Hermes." He smiled at the questioning look on Meia's face as a hatch in the rear of the mech opened with a soft hiss.

"Hermes has a state-of-the-art adaptive AI system, capable of higher level cognitive function. He's sentient, and not only can think for himself but learn from his mistakes, make decisions, even give advice on anything from battle strategy to interpersonal relationships. He's also equipped with voice recognition software, a remote control function, and a wide array of sensor systems."

Rick smiled. "Say hello to the lady, Hermes."

"Hello, Miss Gisborn," a low, pleasant voice resonated from above. "I trust you are doing well today?"

Meia gasped. "Why... y-yes, of course! Thank you." Her eyes grew wide with astonishment. "It... it's amazing, just like talking to another person. What else can he do?" She turned to Rick, her face glowing with excitement.

"Ask him yourself," Rick replied with a chuckle.

She turned to Hermes once more. "Uhm... Hermes, what are your capabilities?"

"Would you care for a demonstration?" came the reply. Meia smiled and nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes, that would be wonderful!"

Rick took her arm gently and began heading for the hatch. "This way then, Meia." As she followed him, a voice abruptly sounded throughout the docking bay.

"All hands, this is the Captain. Please report to the docking bay as scheduled for today's reconaissance mission immediately."

A profound and genuinely disappointed sigh came from Hermes. "I suppose the demonstration will have to wait, Miss Gisborn," he apologised. "Perhaps once the mission has been completed, we might resume this tour?"

She blushed lightly. "Of course, I would be delighted," she replied, then turned to Rick. "He's so very polite."

He nodded as a hint of a smile came to his face. "Indeed he is. I wanted him to be the perfect gentleman." He looked up at Hermes and raised an eyebrow. "As it so happens, that's exactly how he turned out."

Hermes raised a claw to his chest and bowed gently. "I was programmed by the best, you know." Rick laughed and scratched his head.

"Well, I don't know about that, but... I tried." As people began trickling into the bay, he turned to Meia and spoke. "I guess you'll have to meet Alice later."

"Alice?" Meia puzzled. Rick laughed and nodded.

"She's my assistant. I'll introduce the two of you later." He waved and headed for the hatch on Hermes. "See you outside the ship."

"Uhm, okay," she murmured as he disappeared inside his mech. "Assistant? I didn't see anyone come onboard with him." She walked distractedly toward her Dread as she mulled over the intriguing new information.

As she neared her Dread, Hibiki sauntered over. "Hey Meia, I noticed you've been palling around with the new guy, the weirdo with the creepy mech." He squinted suspiciously. "What's the big deal?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to make him feel at home," she replied, then looked at him. "What's the matter, Hibiki? You sound a little upset."

"You're damn right I'm upset!" he exploded, throwing his arms in the air and thrusting an accusatory finger in the direction of Rick and his mech. "What right has he got blowing in and acting like he owns the Nirvana? He's got some nerve... and what the hell is your problem?" His attention moved from Hermes to her now. "He's a complete stranger!"

"Hibiki... " Meia stopped walking and looked him square in the eye, a slight frown forming on her face. "He's done nothing wrong. You haven't even given him a chance." She shook her head in disapproval. "Why?"

He crossed his arms defiantly. "Why should I? We don't know anything about him! He could be a spy from Earth, for all we know!" He glared at her sullenly.

"You don't know anything about him because you haven't asked him anything," she chided him. "Have you even bothered trying to get to know him? I doubt it, because if you had you would know he's a good person."

"Oh, right, now I'M the bad guy," he spat. "I don't get you, Meia. Just whose side are you on, anyway?"

She sighed. "I'm not on anyone's side, Hibiki, because there are no sides. Look, just because you don't like or trust him doesn't mean that no one else can either." She shook her head. "Just... go get ready for the mission, okay?"

"Fine... " Hibiki turned and began walking toward his Vanguard. " ... but don't come running to me when something bad happens because of him."

She stared after him in disbelief. "I can't believe him," she muttered, then climbed into her Dread and began preparing for the mission.

As the Dread fleet, Hibiki's Vanguard and Rick's mech departed, the Captain turned to BC. "Contact Rick, I want to know what his plans are."

"Yes, Captain," she replied. "Ezra? Please patch us through."

"Right away, ma'am." After a moment, Rick's voice emanated from the ship's speakers. "This is Rick. Go ahead, Captain?"

"Well, Rick, I was wondering how you plan on proceeding. You realise our sensors can't penetrate that interference."

"Mm. I have an idea about that, if you're interested."

The Captain nodded. "I'm listening. Please, go on?"

"My mech has a very sensitive sensor array. I think I might be able to cut through the interference if I get in close enough... after that, I can relay the information back to the Nirvana."

"Hmm... that sounds like an excellent idea. Right, carry on then."

"Will do." He severed the comm link and contacted Meia. "Listen, I'm going in close to try to cut through the interference. I'll be in stealth mode, so I may disappear from sensors for a short time. No need to worry."

"Are you sure that's safe?" She eyed her console with concern. "If we can't find you, we won't be able to help out if something happens. Besides, what if you're detected?"

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I seriously doubt they have anything that can detect Hermes. Trust me, there's no need to worry."

" ... okay, then." She sighed. "Be careful, though."

"I will." He paused. "Meia... we'll continue that tour when we return to the Nirvana, okay?"

She smiled halfheartedly. "Alright. I'm looking forward to it." As he vanished from the sensor display, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Please, come back safely."

Rick narrowed his eyes in concentration as he approached the coordinates of the planetoid. "Hermes, how close are we?"

"Two thousand kilometers and closing," came the reply. "Might I offer a suggestion?"

He cocked an eyebrow in question. "Go ahead."

"I believe it would be prudent to keep at least twelve hundred kilometers between ourselves and the planetoid. We have no idea of their sensory capabilities, and any closer would be risking exposure."

"Very good. Full halt when we reach twelve hundred kilometers, then." After a few minutes of silence, the engines stopped. "Hermes, bring up the sensor array, please."

A holographic display appeared before him. "Send all incoming data on a low frequency band to the Nirvana. Have them reply with instructions on how to further proceed once they have analyzed it."

"Right away." Upon relaying the message and streaming the data, Hermes spoke again. "Rick, a question, if I may." There was an unmistakable tone of interest in his voice.

"Yes?"

"What is your opinion of Miss Gisborn?"

Rick's brow furrowed in thought. "I find her to be a highly likable and pleasant individual. She is extremely friendly, open, and polite. She actually reminds me somewhat of Alice," he finished.

"While your assessment is valid to a degree, I believe that if you were to pay closer attention to her during your discussions and social excursions you would find that there is much about Miss Gisborn that you have yet to learn."

"Hmm." He shrugged. "I'm sure you're right, Hermes. After all, I've only just met her. There are bound to be many things about her I don't know." A smile began to cross his face. "What exactly are you getting at, anyway?"

After a moment, Hermes responded quietly. "Miss Gisborn is a good person, Rick. You must not let your past reflect upon the present. She values your friendship quite highly."

"As I do hers." He fell silent. Suddenly, Hermes spoke.

"The Nirvana is contacting us."

"Put it through, please." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Rick... according to your sensor data, there are prisoners on that planetoid." The Captain's voice shook slightly. "Unfortunately, the gravimetric spatial fluctuations are caused by a quantum distortion field emanating from it. The Dreads, and even Hibiki's Vanguard are highly vulnerable to the field and would be unable to function inside it."

He leaned forward in his chair as his eyes flew open. "Leave that to me. I can take one other person with me for extraction."

"Take Meia. You two seem to get along well, and she's proven to keep a level head in close quarters combat before." She spoke with some uncertainty. "How are you going to manage this?"

Rick's eyes slanted determinedly. "Hermes is far beyond any technology Earth is capable of designing. Trust me when I say getting in will be a piece of cake."

He hailed Meia once more. "Meia, send me your coordinates. You and I are attempting a rescue mission, per the Captain's orders."

"Roger that. Coordinates sent." She gasped as Hermes abruptly appeared on her sensors. "How... how did you... "

He chuckled quietly. "You'll see. I'm tractoring your Dread so you don't get left behind." He tapped a button, and within seconds they were orbiting the planetoid.

"It's a subspace field generator. Think of it as a near-instantaneous teleportation device." Smiling, he pressed another button and in a heartbeat Meia was on board.

She looked at him incredulously. "Wha... you can do that with people, too?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I can transport pretty much anything the size of the Nirvana or smaller that isn't nailed or tractored down. The bigger the load or the farther the jump, the more stress Hermes takes, though."

"Wow." She looked around in astonishment. "So this is the cockpit?"

"This is the cockpit." He smiled as he stood and began collecting various small instruments and stuffing them in his backpack. "I guess you get the tour after all."

He pressed a small button on the side of his control panel and a drawer opened. He withdrew a metallic, cylindrical object from within and clipped it to his belt. "Do you have everything you need?"

She nodded. "Alright, let's go then," he said briskly as he attached devices to their arms and activated them, then hit the transport button on the control panel. In a flash, they appeared in a dimly lit hallway. "I transported us about fifty meters from the location of the prisoners. Let's go, the sooner we get out of here the better." He glanced around grimly. "This way."

He took her hand and led her down the hall. "These devices on our arms will mask our presence, but I don't know how long it will last. If someone sees us they won't do much good, so try to stay alert." She nodded and followed him carefully.

After passing several rooms, they came to a door enclosed in a force field. "According to the data, this is where the prisoners are located." He took a rectangular device with two prongs from his backpack and waved it around the door. "It will take a minute to deactivate the security measures. Will you please keep an eye out for anyone who might be coming?"

"Certainly." She frowned. "Rick... doesn't it seem a little odd that the entire time we've been down here, we haven't seen one person? It seems like their security is a bit lax."

He nodded and fiddled with the device in his hands. "It does seem strange. We should be careful. I've got a bad feeling about this place." The device beeped, and the force field vanished. "Door's open."

As they passed through the door, they noticed a series of coffinlike slabs positioned throughout the dimly lit room. Atop each slab lay a person with wires, tubes and electrodes attached to various parts of their bodies. Rick growled softly through clenched teeth.

Wordlessly, they moved about the room, carefully detaching each person and checking them for injuries. "They don't appear to be harmed, but... something seems amiss. I can't put my finger on it." Meia sighed.

"They're being experimented on," Rick muttered. "They've gone beyond harvesting organs. Now they're running tests on people, treating them like animals."

She looked up at him sadly. "I don't think it makes much difference... they're already dead." She hung her head. "We're too late."

"No, not quite... " He motioned toward a slab in the rear of the room. Atop it lay a petite young woman with blonde hair. As they moved toward her she moaned in a weak voice and her hand moved slightly. "She's still alive."

Meia rushed to her side. "Yes, but just barely. We have to get her to the infirmary aboard the Nirvana immediately. She won't last long in her present condition."

"Then let's do just that." He spoke into his wrist communicator. "Hermes, we need an extraction now. Meia, myself, and one of the prisoners who is close to death."

Nothing happened. Rick spoke into his communicator again, a hint of urgency in his voice this time. "Hermes, transport us off of the planetoid! Hermes? Damn." He sighed and turned to Meia.

"It's no good. They're blocking the signal somehow. I'll have to find the control center and deactivate whatever it is they're using." He pulled a small energy weapon from his backpack and tossed it to Meia. "Stay here and protect the girl. I'll be right back."

She grabbed his arm, a troubled expression crossing her face. "You can't go alone! They obviously know we're here... it would be suicide!"

"Trust me, Meia. I can handle myself. Hermes isn't my only source of strength." He unclipped the metallic cylinder from his belt and headed for the door, then paused and turned to face her. "Whatever you do... don't leave this room."

"... okay." She nodded slightly, and blinked back a tear. "Just... be safe, Rick."

"I will." He turned to leave the room when something flashed by the half opened door. As soon as he saw it, the color drained from his face and a brilliant white light leapt forth from the device in his hand. "MEIA, GET DOWN!!"

She immediately jumped behind the slab upon which the dying girl rested. "R... Rick... what's wrong?" she asked shakily.

He glanced back at her, his ashen face glowing in the light of the energy sword he held. "Never mind! Just stay behind that slab, and whatever you do don't leave the room!" As he leapt through the doorway, he swore loudly and his face twisted with emotion.

"Remember, wait here for me! Don't try to leave the room, and don't do anything to give yourself away!" With those parting words, he sealed the door shut. His footsteps echoed loudly as he flew down the corridor.

"... Rick... " Meia sobbed quietly to herself as she lay alone in the room full of dead prisoners.

Some time later, as she stared listlessly at the wall, the door began to open. She whirled and aimed for the door immediately, waiting for a shot.

It never came. As the door opened, Rick stepped through and trudged toward her.

"Rick!!" Meia jumped up in relief, tears of joy welling in her eyes. "I... wh-what's wrong?" she stammered suddenly as he collapsed onto the floor. "Rick!" She ran to his side and cradled his head in her arms. As she lifted his face to look at him, she gasped in shock.

Blood was streaming from his forehead, his cheeks, neck, arms, and numerous other wounds all over his body. "Rick... it looks like somebody- " She choked. "Like somebody stabbed and sliced you all over." She shook her head numbly. "What... what happened?"

He lifted his arm weakly and spoke into his communicator. "H... Hermes... get us ou-out of here, now... " He coughed, and a thin trickle of blood ran from his mouth down his chin. A moment later, the three of them were aboard his mech.

Hermes' concerned voice sounded. "Rick, what- " He stopped suddenly and fell silent. "I see."

"See what?" Meia's frantic voice interrupted him abruptly. "What happened? What could possibly do this to him?" The edge in her voice began to take on a slightly hysterical tone.

"Please, calm down, Miss Gisborn," Hermes stopped her calmly. "He will live... he has simply overexerted himself in the heat of battle."

Rick spoke up then, his voice weak and tired. "I'll be... fine, Meia. Promise." He reached for the control panel, then collapsed again and sighed. "Hermes... take us to the Nirvana right away. The planetoid, it's gonna blow... " His voice trailed off and his eyes fluttered shut as he lost consciousness.

In a flash, Hermes jumped to a safe distance from the planetoid and headed for the Nirvana. In the distance behind them, a huge explosion expanded outward as the planetoid was obliterated.

Meia looked down at the two prone figures lying before her, and silent tears stained her cheeks as they approached the Nirvana's docking bay.

Back aboard the Nirvana, Meia stood in the infirmary next to the bed where Rick lay. Duello approached her and stood at her side silently.

"He's going to be okay, isn't he?" she asked tearfully. "I mean, he was talking and moving just before we got back... "

He turned and spoke quietly. "To be truthful, he has lost a lot of blood. I have managed to stabalise him, however. Still, he seems to have suffered a great deal. The lacerations were subdermal, and several of them were deep enough to do significant damage to some of his internal organs." He stopped then and smiled reassuringly. "I promise, he will recover. He just needs some rest."

She looked away uncertainly. "I... I just don't know what could have done such a thing to him." At the mere thought of his wounds, her lip trembled. "It was horrible. I've never seen anything like it." She sniffed.

"Nor have I. I assure you, though, he will be alright." He frowned and turned to the bed adjacent to the one Rick occupied. "This young lady, however... she was very close to death when you brought her aboard. She is lucky to have survived."

"Do you know anything about her?" Meia turned her attention to the girl they had rescued.

He shrugged. "The only thing we have discovered about her is her name - Aisa Kirano. It was printed on a badge sewn to her shirt." A curious expression appeared on his face. "One would think that she was a crewmember of a ship that was captured by an Earth fleet."

She looked back at Rick. "How long until they fully recover?"

"Well now, Rick should be up and about in a few days, I imagine," Duello replied, "but the girl is a different story altogether." He shrugged. "It may be weeks, even months before she is well enough to move about on her own. She will, however, regain consciousness by tomorrow night, at the very latest." He turned and walked to the door, then stopped. "Meia?"

"Yes?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her kindly. "I will be in the next room if you need anything. I assume you have no intention of leaving Rick's side?"

She nodded gratefully. "Of course... thank you, Doctor."

"Not at all. I am merely performing my duties as ship's doctor." He smiled again and exited the room.

Meia pulled a chair next to Rick's bed and sat down wearily. She looked down at his still form lying quietly on the bed, then gently took his hand in hers. "Rick... thank you. We've only known each other for a short time, and yet... you kept me safe." She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Get well soon... I'll be here for you the entire time." She leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, then lay her head next to his on the bed and fell asleep with the person who had risked his life to protect hers.

-- Well, this episode turned out to be quite a bit longer than I had expected, but then again it also took several years to finish, and (in my humble opinion) the end result was quite good. Much better than I had initially imagined, actually, although the "spectacular combat sequence" has changed drastically. Overall, I'm pleased with it; I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to complete it. All things considered, I'm satisfied.

I want to say that yes, I realise that BC is actually a man, but for the sake of the story I refer to him as a woman. It just seems to fit the feel of the series better than treating him as a guy. After all, he's only a "man" for what, three or four episodes? Anyway, I have seen both Stages. I just wanted to clear that up for anyone who may have been wondering if I were aware of that technicality.

Now, for the legalese. Rick Forrest, his mech Hermes, and basically anything else that wasn't in the series is my intellectual property; everything else belongs to Takeshi Mori, G.D.H. and Gonzo/Media Factory.

Ready for a taste of Episode Three? Well, too bad, because I've decided to leave you all in suspense. All I'm going to say is that you'll get a closer look into Rick's past. Heh.

"The Mechanics of Life" should be up within a month. It turns out two weeks was just barely enough time to finish Episode Two, so I'm giving myself a little more time to work on "Mechanics", especially since I haven't had four years to think about it. Well, technically that's untrue, seeing as how I actually finished it a few years ago... but my last computer crashed and I lost it. ^^;

I think I'll just rewrite it completely. It could be done in a week, but don't get your hopes up. I swear it will be done before December, though. Until then, remember that I always welcome constructive critisism, so please, don't be shy. Read and review... a little R&R never hurt anyone. ^^ Ja ne.

- Rick


	3. Episode Three: The Mechanics of Life

EPISODE III: THE MECHANICS OF LIFE

"Good morning, Meia," Duello said with a smile as he walked into the infirmary with a plate of hot food. "Would you like something to eat?"

She shook her head without looking up. "No thank you... " Her eyes stayed locked onto Rick's still form.

"... he still hasn't awoken, hmm?" He patted her shoulder gently. "Give him time. He's fine, he just needs rest is all."

She finally tore her gaze from the cot. "I know... it's just... it's so hard to see him like this. He did it to protect me, you know." She turned back toward the bed as her eyes began to water once more.

He nodded sympathetically. "Meia, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. Whatever his reasons were, it was his decision to make. I'm sure he wouldn't want you blaming yourself for what happened." He turned to leave the room. "You can't keep everyone safe, you know. You have to learn to do what you can and accept whatever happens."

"But... " She buried her face in Rick's chest. "What if... what if something happens to him... " her voice trailed to a soft murmur, "... and I can't save him?"

Duello looked down sadly. "That is something only you can know... and only when that time comes." Having said that, he left the room quietly, pausing in the hallway as the door slid shut behind him.

Meia sniffed disconsolately. "I'm so sorry, Rick... I wish I could have helped." She jumped as she heard him whisper, "I'd say... you did a pretty good job, all things considered."

"Rick!" She looked up to see him gazing gently at her, a small smile playing across his face. "How... how long have you... "

"... been awake?" he finished for her. "A minute or two, that's all." His eyes twinkled as a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh, don't worry, though. I've only been conscious since Duello left."

She sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that. You were in pretty bad shape last night, you know." A look of concern crossed her face. "Don't ever do anything like that again, please."

He frowned slightly. "Meia, I had to do what I did. I didn't have any choice." He paused, then continued softly. "I didn't want them to... " At that, he abruptly stopped and closed his eyes.

"Want them to what? Who are 'they'? Please, tell me, Rick," she begged him earnestly.

After a moment's consideration, he spoke carefully. "I didn't want them to kill you, too." He looked away and fidgeted nervously. "They... are modified recon droids built by Earth. They have been retrofitted with a wide variety of tools, all used to maim, slaughter and bring harm to people." He blinked. "They would have hacked you to pieces in a heartbeat."

"But... " She looked at him with wide eyes. "How do you know this?"

He sighed heavily. "I... I once knew someone. She and I were... very close." He cleared his throat. "It's a somewhat lengthy story."

"I don't mind listening, if you don't mind telling." She glanced at him questioningly.

"Well... if you recall, my homeworld Nesaki was attacked by an Earth fleet when I was only five." She nodded, listening attentively. "After my parents died, my uncle raised me. We moved to a lunar colony called Brenar in another system shortly after the attack. You see, Brenar orbited a desert giant, Kakoru. Due to its harsh conditions, the first colonists decided to settle on Brenar.

"Some people did decide to inhabit Kakoru, but they were few and far between. As a result, Brenar outpopulated Kakoru by nearly four hundred percent, despite being six times smaller. It was really something, seeing Kakoru rise twice a day. At the peak of its trajectory, Kakoru filled more than two thirds of the sky. The sheer magnitude and beauty was astonishing.

"While most of the colonists on Kakoru lived in large settlements, the residences of Brenar were, for the most part, small homesteads scattered across the countryside. The landscape was beautiful and lush, and the weather was nearly always clear. Some people lived in somewhat larger townships near the spaceports, but the greater portion of the populace preferred the country.

"My uncle and I lived on a small tract of land about seven kilometers from the main spaceport, and on occasion we would travel to town for supplies. We didn't make many friends, living in the country as we did. It was a bit lonely at times. However, whenever we went to town I would always talk to people, and when we were at home I built all sorts of things to stave off the loneliness.

"Then, shortly after my fifteenth birthday, my uncle disappeared. One night I went to bed, and the next morning he was gone. To this day I still don't know what happened to him, although I have my suspicions. You see, it was not long after that I met Claire Hayward. The day we met, the days that followed... it almost seems like a dream now.

"Brenar being the type of colony that it was, everyone knew everything that was going on at all times. As a matter of fact, my uncle and I were known as the 'Anti-Earth Armorers' to most of the locals. We built equipment ranging from spacecraft and mechs to energy weapons and portable shield systems. Of course, we weren't in it for money. It was just our way of avenging our losses.

"At any rate, I heard one day that a new family had moved to Brenar - an older man named Jarrod and his daughter Claire. They purchased a tract of land nearby and became my neighbors within the week. I kept to myself after my uncle disappeared for the most part, but my new neighbors were determined to get to know me and become friends.

"They came visiting the day after they were settled and had everything unpacked. Jarrod brought Claire along and introduced us. She was fourteen, had ash blonde hair and the most riveting pair of amber eyes I have ever seen. I fell in love with her the instant I saw her. I can't speak for her, but... well, we got along rather well. We were quite close, and spent most of our time together.

"Then, one dreary afternoon - everything seemed less bright and vivid for some reason, perhaps it was in prelude of what was to come - she called to say she was on her way over. I waited a few hours, and when she still didn't show I decided to see what was taking her so long... so I started down the trail we had made between our homes.

"It was beginning to get dark, so I grabbed a light on the way out and, for some reason, I picked up my beam sword as well. Perhaps I already knew subconsciously what had happened. Either way, I headed outside and began walking toward her house. I remember how quiet everything seemed; there were no sounds, no wind... all was deathly still. It was as if time itself had stopped.

"I was about halfway to her house when I noticed something in the dark next to the trail. As I drew closer, I began to feel an overwhelming sense of dread. It took every shred of courage for me to kneel and push aside the grass obscuring it from view." Rick's voice faltered for a moment, then continued determinedly. "It was Claire. That is, it was her head.

"Her beautiful amber eyes, once shining vibrantly with trust and friendliness... they were gone. In their place, a pair of glazed, bloody orbs filled with helplessness and fear." He shook his head sadly. "I was mortified. I don't remember much of what took place then. I only remember feeling a tremendous sense of loss, then everything was swallowed by blackness.

"Apparently I must have passed out from the shock, because I awoke some time later, cradling her severed head gently in my arms. I felt something cold and wet on my face and realised that I was crying. Claire meant the world to me. My parents, my uncle, and now her... gone, forever irretrievable. I couldn't take it. I felt the last remaining vestiges of my sanity crumbling away.

"It was then that I heard it - the first sound apart from my heartbroken sobs to reach my ears since I had left my house. There was something moving in the grass several meters away, making a peculiar humming sound as it approached. I jumped to my feet, one hand on my beam sword, the other on the light, and stared intently into the darkness. As it came into the light, I gasped.

"It was a peculiar looking droid, about a meter and a half tall, with several wicked, razor sharp claws, blades and other menacing devices attached... all of which were covered in blood. Her blood... I felt my despair and sadness melting away, only to be replaced by the overwhelming fierceness of a burning, savage hatred for this piece of machinery that had taken her from me.

"The moment I gasped, it whirled and headed straight for me, beeping indifferently all the while. I activated my sword and, with a cry of rage, leapt into the air and thrust my blade deep into the droid. It struggled viciously as I twisted the sword, gouging a great hole within it, then finally let out one last feeble beep and deactivated. Exhausted, I fell to the ground and closed my eyes.

"When I opened them again, it was daylight. I felt weak as I gazed at the droid lying on the ground, then noticed that my arm was bleeding. Apparently I had been wounded in the struggle. The flow hadn't quite stopped, but it had slowed and thickened over the hours. My blood pooled on the ground, mixing with Claire's as well as the fluids leaking from the droid.

"I bandaged my arm and gathered as much of Claire's body as I could find, then returned to my house and gave her a proper burial in the yard. I called Jarrod immediately afterward. I expected him to be shattered as well, but for some reason he was strangely calm. 'How... are you taking it, Rick?' he asked me carefully. 'I... I can't... ' I replied, but could say no more.

"We went back out to the trail a few days later and examined the droid. It had unmistakeable marks and designs, and we both agreed that it was of Earth origin. I destroyed it that afternoon, and Jarrod returned to his house. He moved not long after that. I spent the next few years working on Hermes, among other things, and looking for people who could help me fight the Earth forces.

"Then, a month ago, I met Rabat. I told him what my plans were and, after some discussion, he mentioned the Nirvana. I immediately decided to find you. As we parted ways, his last words were, 'Good luck, kid... you're gonna need it.'"

"Rabat, huh?" Hibiki burst into the infirmary suddenly. "Oh, uh, hi, Meia. Sorry... I was walking past and I couldn't help but overhear the story." He shrugged.

"It's quite alright." Rick sighed softly and looked at Meia. "So, now you know. When I saw that droid on the planetoid, all I could think about was Brenar, and... I couldn't let that happen again. Not to you."

She blinked back her tears and smiled. "I understand... but next time, let's take them on together. I'm not completely helpless, you know."

"I don't blame him, Meia," Hibiki said staunchly. "I'd have done the same thing for Dita." As soon as the words left his mouth, his face began to flush, as did Meia's. "Aw, hell. Forget what I said. Rick, you're alright in my book. Make sure you take good care of Meia, okay?"

"Of course," came the reply. Meia looked down at him. "At least promise me you'll be more careful, please?"

He nodded. "Don't worry, Meia, I can take pretty good care of myself - and with Hermes, you, and the rest of the Nirvana to look after me, well, it will take more than an army of killer droids to stop me."

A suspicious look crossed Meia's face. "An army? How many of those things did you take on back there, anyway?"

Rick thought for a moment. "Oh, I wouldn't say more than two or three hund-" He stopped as he noticed Meia's horrified expression. "Oh, come on, what was I supposed to do? Honestly!"

"You could have asked me for help!" She frowned. "Just don't do it again. It was reckless and stupid, and... " She smiled almost imperceptibly. "... it was very brave of you."

He chuckled gently in relief. "Next time-"

"Next time we'll fight them together. Okay?" She folded her arms defiantly.

"Fine, we'll fight them together."

Hibiki laughed. "Well, that's that, I guess. See you guys later, I have to go see D- er, do some work on my Partner." With that, he turned and hurried out into the hall mumbling to himself all the way.

"Hibiki!"

He smiled. "Well, I see you remembered to call me by my name this time."

Dita laughed and grabbed his hand as she dragged him into her room. "I'm just so happy you decided to come back again, and I didn't even have to ask you this time."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have anything better to do, so I figured... " He chuckled at the look on her face. "Damn it all, who am I kidding? I just wanted to spend some time with you."

She smiled brightly and threw him onto her bed. "Me too. So... what do you want to do?"

"What... do...?" He sat up nervously. "Uh, let's see... I, uh... " He fiddled anxiously with his ID tag as she sat down beside him. "Whatever you want to do, I guess."

She leaned over him. "Okay, then how about you tell me how that thing between your legs works?" She poked him playfully.

"Wha- HELL NO!" Hibiki jumped up, blushing furiously. "I mean... ah, I'll tell you later, okay?" He stood by the window and looked out quietly.

"Hibiki?" Dita looked at him questioningly. "What's the matter?"

He continued to gaze out into space, but his voice was low as he replied. "I... Rick's awake. I saw him earlier. Meia was there too."

"Really? That's good." She looked at him closely. "I thought you didn't like him."

He shrugged softly. "I didn't... but... well, I guess I was wrong about him." He turned to face her then, and repeated the story he had heard in the infirmary earlier. After he finished, Dita looked at him sadly.

"His parents died too? That's so sad." She leapt to her feet as a thought struck her. "Hey, let's throw him a get well soon party!"

"Uh, Dita, Duello told me that he'll be fine in a few hours."

"Oh." Her face fell. "Well, I just thought it would be nice to cheer him up."

Hibiki grinned mischievously. "Don't worry, Meia's got that under control, I think."

She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, let's just say she's taking extra good care of him." He laughed.

"You don't mean... " Dita gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth in shock. "Meia? Really?"

He nodded. "I think so. She sure acts like it." After a moment, he added thoughtfully, "Meia... who would've thought... "

"I know. I'm so happy for her!" She frowned in concern suddenly. "Does Rick know?"

He shook his head uncertainly. "I'm not sure. I think... I think maybe he's not quite ready for that sort of thing just yet. After all, he's been through a lot."

Her frown deepened slightly. "Yes, you're right. Still, he has to have some idea... doesn't he?"

"I don't know, Dita. I just don't know." He patted her head reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll find out eventually... that is, if she ever realises it herself."

Her eyes widened. "You mean she doesn't even know?"

"I doubt it. Meia's been keeping her emotions pent up for so long, there's no telling when she'll finally figure it out. She's smart, though... she just needs to think it through."

"Wow... " She laid her head on his shoulder. "Hibiki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think they'll... " She stopped.

"I think so," he answered her unfinished question. "It's like Duello said. Give it some time."

"I hope so." She looked up at him and whispered softly. "What... what about us?"

He glanced down at her and smiled. "Us? We'll do just fine. I know it." He put his arm around her and held her gently.

She nodded drowsily. "Me too." Her eyes began to drift close as she murmured, "I'm glad... that I met you... Mr. Alien... " and with that, she fell asleep.

Hibiki kissed her cheek and smiled. "... and I'm glad I met you, Dita."

Meia eyed Rick with concern. "Are you sure you're feeling well enough to get up?"

"Of course." He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before standing. "See? All better."

"Oh, good!" She hugged him happily, then stepped back and looked at him, her eyes shining. "I'm glad you're well."

He shrugged. "What can I say? I heal quickly. Besides, I had the best nurse one could possibly ask for." He smiled at her.

She blushed lightly as she protested, "I didn't even do anything."

"Nonsense," he replied. "You sat here with me the entire time to make sure I had a speedy recovery. Now, I need to go to the bridge."

"I'll walk you there." She walked alongside him as they headed for the elevator. "Rick... "

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her.

"What... what do you think happened to your uncle?"

His face fell slightly as he spoke. "Well... there were reports among the people of Brenar... they said that the droid had probably been wandering the countryside for some time. Several people I spoke with claimed to have caught glimpses of it intermittently, and... " He shrugged. "I think my uncle may have seen it and, knowing what it was, set out to destroy it."

"You don't think... " she left the question unfinished, afraid to voice her thoughts.

"I don't know. No one ever found his body, so... there's a possibility that he may still be alive." He shook his head. "He wasn't a warrior, though. He was just a man who knew how to build things. He wouldn't have stood a chance."

Meia fell silent as they arrived at the elevator. As the door slid open, Rick stepped through and turned to face her.

"I'll be back shortly," he said, his face impassive. "I'll meet you in the docking bay."

She blinked. "Oh... okay." The door hissed shut, and Rick sighed as the elevator began moving upward.

"Uncle... what happened to you...?" He closed his eyes tiredly. He opened them again as he heard an unfamiliar voice addressing him.

"Um... Mr. Forrest?" Parfet's face appeared on a small holographic screen on the wall.

He smiled halfheartedly. "It's Rick, just Rick. I haven't seen you before."

"Oh, that's right. I'm the ship's engineer, Parfet." She pushed her glasses up owlishly. "I was wondering... do you think I could take a look at your mech sometime today? When you're not busy, of course."

"Certainly. Hermes could probably use a tune up anyway. Meet me in the docking bay in a half hour, and you can look him over."

"Thank you very much." She raised an eyebrow in question. "You look exhausted. Maybe you should return to the infirmary later? Duello can run some scans to make sure you're doing okay."

He shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. "I'm fine... just a little tired, is all. Thank you for your concern, however."

"No problem. I'll see you in thirty minutes, then." The screen went blank, and with a heavy sigh Rick slumped against the wall.

After a few moments, he stood back up and pounded a fist against the wall. "Get a hold of yourself... you're better than this." He frowned and rolled his sleeve back, staring at the long, ugly scar on his bare arm.

"Why... " he murmured, and his head dropped as he pulled the sleeve back into place. "Why did things happen the way they did?" He kicked dejectedly at nothing in particular and shook his head angrily. "I can't... " His head snapped up, his eyes burning with determination. "I can't give up. I have to keep it together, for my parents and uncle... and Claire..."

With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. He opened it and shook out two small pills, hesitating a moment before swallowing them. After closing the bottle and returning it to his pocket, he paced around the elevator, waiting for it to stop impatiently. A few moments later, the door opened and he walked out onto the bridge.

"Rick." The Captain turned toward him. "What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering about our progress toward Saren, the planetary system I came from. How far away are we?"

The Captain nodded. "Ezra?"

"We are still several days away." She looked at him apologetically.

"I see. Thank you." He began to leave the bridge, but stopped as the Captain said quietly, "We have all suffered our losses, Rick. Don't forget that you are among friends here, and that you needn't bear your burdens alone. We are all in this together."

He turned to face her slowly, his face an indiscernable mask as he looked at her for a moment, then inclined his head almost imperceptibly in assent before returning to the elevator.

The Captain stared after him, lost in thought as she contemplated the fates of the entire crew of the Nirvana. "Be strong, young man. The coming days will require all of your will and resolve to carry you through."

Rick walked into the docking bay quietly, pondering the Captain's words as he approached Hermes. Parfet, who had apparently arrived some time before, was having an animated conversation with Hermes, and looked up as Rick approached.

"Oh, Rick! I'm glad you're here, Hermes and I have been discussing his systems and specs. He's simply amazing! I still can't believe you designed and built him yourself!" She paused, flustered. "Not that I don't think you're an excellent engineer, I mean, you MUST be, after all, you... fascinating!" She looked back up at Hermes, clearly astounded.

"Have you seen Meia?" Rick looked around the bay absentmindedly. "She was supposed to meet me here."

Parfet shrugged. "I've been here for a good fifteen minutes at least, but I haven't seen her. I guess I got a little caught up talking to Hermes... Rick, you didn't tell me he was an advanced AI! This... " She stared up at Hermes. "This is incredible! I can't imagine the detail and effort that must have gone into his design!"

"Oh, wait until you see Alice." Rick smiled slightly.

"Alice?"

"Yes, I haven't had the opportunity to introduce her to anyone yet. She-" Meia dashed into the docking bay just then, cutting him off.

"Sorry... I was... held up... " she wheezed as she knelt next to Rick.

"Are you ok?" He placed a hand on her shoulder lightly, and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine... I was just a little out of breath. I ran all the way here from my room."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "That's quite a ways. You didn't have to run, you know."

"Well, I said I'd meet you here, but then my door started malfunctioning, and it took a while before anyone realised I was in there." She smiled ruefully.

"Hmm... I'll take a look at that some time. It might cause some problems. Anyway, I was just telling Parfet about Alice. No one has had the chance to meet her yet, so I'm going to introduce the two of you to her now."

"Alice?" Meia tilted her head in confusion. "You've mentioned her once before, but I didn't see anyone arrive with you." Parfet nodded in agreement.

"That's because she's been in stasis the whole time. Speaking of which, I imagine she'll be a bit irritated... " He looked at Hermes in dread, and a deep, rich chuckle filled the docking bay.

"Perhaps it would be best if I did the honors...?" Hermes suggested, and Rick nodded thankfully. "Very well then. Processing." With that, a light shimmered on the docking bay floor, and a prone female body dressed in a grey jumpsuit materialised before them. Her hair was strawberry blonde, and her eyes were a deep emerald green.

After several moments of silence, Meia opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as the female sat up abruptly.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!" With a bloodcurdling wail, she leapt to her feet and took a few steps toward him before noticing her surroundings. "I - where are we? Who are these people?" She looked around in consternation.

"Alice, meet Meia and Parfet. Meia, Parfet, meet Alice. She's my... er, secretary." Rick stifled a grin which quickly faltered as Alice whirled to glare at him sharply before turning back to the other two girls.

"Don't listen to him. I'm his assistant." She smiled politely at the two Mejalans. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." With the formalities out of the way, she turned to face Rick once more. "How could you leave me in stasis for so long??? You know how much I hate it!"

"Yes, well, unfortunately some things came up shortly after arriving on the Nirvana."

"The - well, I knew you'd find them!" Alice beamed in delight, then frowned again. "What could be so serious as to - oh... ooohh... Riiiick... " Her frown deepened and her eyes grew sad. "What have I told you about fighting alone? It isn't safe! You know how reckless you can be!" Meia's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Rick laughed.

"Don't mind her, she worries too much. I'm not really reckless, I just-"

"You call taking on an army of killer droids 'not really reckless'?" Meia glowered slightly. "You could've-"

"An ARMY??? Dear god, what have I TOLD you?" Alice shook her finger at him disapprovingly. "You never change, do you? You could have died!"

"Calm down, Alice... the doc said I'm fine. I just suffered some blood loss and a few cuts and scratches, that's all."

"Well... " She sniffed, then shrugged. "It's not like I can do anything to stop you, anyway. At least you're safe now."

"Yes, thanks to Hermes." Rick glanced at him affably. "You know I can always count on him to watch my back. Besides, Meia was there to take care of me as well."

"Really?" Alice turned to Meia then, who began to blush ever so slightly. "Thank you, thank you very much." She shook her head. "Really, I don't know what to do with him sometimes."

Rick laughed. "Oh, come on, Alice. You'd almost think you made me, instead of the other way around."

"WHAT???" Both Meia and Parfet exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh, sorry for leaving out that little detail," Rick apologised. "You see, Alice is an AI similar to Hermes, except she has her own cybernetic body. I never got around to building one for Hermes, unfortunately."

"AI... cybernetic... " Parfet stammered in bewilderment. "H-h-how... you must be a genius!"

Rick's face flushed. "Well, not really... I just have a knack for certain things, I guess."

"Well, either way it's impressive," Meia remarked. "I thought she was human."

"So did I... " murmured Parfet.

Rick shrugged. "Well, now you know... and now that she's out of stasis, she can get to know the crew."

"Great!" Alice grinned cheerfully. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh, I'll just bet you are... " Rick shook his head and patted her gently. "Take your time, it's going to be a few more days until we reach Brenar."

"A few more... hey, how long were you hospitalised?" Alice squinted at Rick in suspicion, then gasped as the truth dawned on her. "You forgot about me, DIDN'T you???"

"I, er, well... " He stammered wiltingly beneath her wrathful gaze. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just... I was getting to know everyone, and-"

"No excuses!" She pummeled her fists against his chest, and Meia and Parfet looked on in amusement and confusion as Rick tried helplessly to console her. "You're always so damn thoughtless, never consider what I want, always leave me holding the bag and whatnot..." Her voice echoed in the docking bay as the Nirvana drifted onward, ever closer to Brenar and the imminent threat of Earth...

What hell. First I fall in love with my best friend (with regrettably foreseen and equally unfortunate complications involving another guy), then a week-long bout with a terrible cold, then the holidays, and as if that weren't enough - surprise! - some MASSIVE writer's block. It took me long enough... but I finally finished it. I could've done without all the angsty "fall for my best friend" BS, though.

I actually finished a good three quarters of it this time before my muse took an extended vacation... but thanks to the unwitting help of Dan Shive (El Goonish Shive comics), I've thought of something for you poor fans to amuse yourselves with whenever my creativity goes on strike - FILLER MATERIAL! Yes, from now on I'll simply write something non-linear to keep you busy in those dull in-between times.

I'll get to Episode Four in a moment, but first things first. Any material used in the original anime belongs to G.D.H., Gonzo/Media Factory and Takeshi Mori. Everything else, including Rick and Hermes, is my own intellectual property. By the way, I've tried to be at least marginally original with names for places, things and people, but if you see something I should change let me know.

Episode Four, "Aberration", was originally supposed to be called something else, but I forgot what it was when I lost my episode title sheet in the Great Crash of '04... i.e. the day my old computer finally bit the dust. I thought about naming it "Bloodlust" for reasons soon to be apparent, but eventually decided on the present name. I think it fits pretty well, all things considered.

Anyway, "Aberration" centers on the Nirvana, but it isn't another backstory episode like this one. For those of you who asked me about the killer droids (that means you, SithKnight-Galen), they probably won't appear in battle for a few episodes. However, I'm sure the enemies that take their place in the meantime will satisfy you. They're unlike anything you've ever seen before.

Yes, I'm going somewhere with all of this, albeit very slowly. There are dark clouds on the horizon for the crew of the Nirvana, darker yet than they have already seen. Some of you may hate me for what I am preparing to do, but trust me... it's all for the best. I tell you this now so you don't get pissed when it happens and stop reading before the end of the series.

To get back to Episode Four, expect action, bloodshed, mayhem, and more. That's really all I can say aside from this: Rick is something else when it comes to fighting, whether it's with Hermes or his beam sword. I won't say which is involved, though... you're more than welcome to guess.

Expect "Aberration" sometime... well, soon, I guess. With any luck I can concentrate and get it finished within a month, but the way things have been going I shouldn't even be giving myself these deadlines. It's hard to write with all the soul searching I've been doing of late, not to mention my current mid (early?) life crisis. Heh. Timing isn't exactly my forte, it seems.

Never mind that, though. The story must continue... and now you have mini-updates to look forward to as well. Until next time then, you know what to do... read and review. Thanks for all of your support, and have a great summer. Ja ne.

- Rick


End file.
